To Love Boku no Harem Academia
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Izuku wanted to be a hero more than anything. So that meant helping everyone, even a girl from outer space. How can this possibly go wrong? Right? Well with only females having quirks, Lala's intellect, and so much more this is in for a funny ride.
1. Chapter 1 Izuku Midoriya

To Love Boku No Harem Academia

I don't own Boku No Hero Academia. I also don't own To Love Ru. However I think Izuku would make a good harem protagonist thus this story is born. I do somewhat own the plot if it's not a rip off of others. I don't however own the characters. That said this is a mature story, meaning there will be lemons and other things. Anyway on to the story and enjoy

Chapter 1: Izuku Midoriya

My story starts in a world where eighty percent of the population is born lucky and the other twenty percent, most of which are either male or just born unlucky in the lottery of life, are born quirkless. Quirkless means you have no super human ability. At age four I picked my future profession. I wanted to be a hero. A hero like the heroine All Might. All Might was the number one hero in the world and she saved everyone with a smile on her face. I told my mom my dream and she asked me "Are you sure Izuku? It will take more effort than any one with a quirk, it will take more work than anyone with born talent, and most importantly it will take more heart and determination than anyone else you meet to be a hero. Do you still want to be a hero after all that?"

I nodded and said "Yes mama, I want to be a hero more than anything." She smiled sadly and started to deny my dream then realized that just might break me so instead said "Then you're sign to have to start training from now until university when you can sign up for a hero course." I nodded and stretched then popped my back and started on a junior athletics program. Mom signed me up for martial arts classes a week later. This is where I met my second friend, my first being Katsumi Bakugo aka Kaa-chan. Her name was Itsuka Kendo. She asked me why I fought and I said to protect.

She said "What is so important that you can't let he heroes protect everyone Izu?"

I'd smiled slightly and said "I want to be a hero so I have to fight to protect everyone. Mom believes in me, Kaa-chan believes in me, and hopefully you believe in me too Itsuka." She nodded and I said "Then that makes four people I can't let down. I plan on being the best there ever was. I plan on surprassing All Might and making everyone remember me when they think of heroes showing them that yes a man can be a hero too!" She smiled and promised to help me train her mother Tara Kendo a hero named Tempest Fist, had retired when she was born and opened up a dojo. Kendo Sensei as Ms. Kendo told me to call her was a harsh task master but that was fine I was learning the world wasn't fair but that was fine too because I had people who believed in me.

A month later Kaa-chan and I had our first fight. She was picking on a kid so I stepped in and told her "Kaa-chan don't be like this. Heroes don't pick on people they just try to protect the weak. They don't continue when the one they're fighting can't fight back! What you're doing is being a villain!" That was when I first saw a spark in her eyes. I didn't know what that spark meant but it was when she started getting mad at me and calling me Deku.

She glared and said "Deku you have to stop your dream of being a hero. If you don't you're going to fall! How can you hope to be a hero when you have no quirk? What makes you think you're suited for hero work when you can't even stand up to me without crying from a little explosion!" I sighed and struggled to my feet from the ground glaring at her. I still didn't know what that gleam was but I didn't like it, or it's implications cause I knew it wasn't a look of happiness or joy that would have been a twinkle of joy not a star of anger or hatred like this one. I couldn't figure out who Kaa-chan hated. I sighed again and stretched then walked away as the kid had left. She got in my way and said "You have to give up Deku! If you don't your gonna end up hurt a lot worse. I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from pursuing something so stupid!"

I glared at her and said "MY DREAM'S NOT STUPID! MY DREAM IS ALL I HAVE! I REFUSE TO BE A HOME MAKER OR A STINKING TOY! I KNOW FEW PEOPE SEE MALES AS A GOOD THING OTHER THAN THOSE IN A FAMILY UNIT BUT I WILL PROVE THAT MEN CAN BE HEROES KAA-CHAN!" She glared at me in return and we butted head sparks flying between our eyes. I growled softy and she snarled in a rage then blasted me and walked away.

I had more run ins with Kaa-chan throughout our childhood amazingly or not so much depending on who you asked. We argued a lot and fought just as much. I don't know if she thought she was getting her point across or what but as I started to focus more on martial arts and less on hero talk she started to push me harder. By the time we were seven I'd made a few new friends and Kaa-chan was the darling of the class for her 'Super' quirk.

I was walking down the street when I was seven and saw a girl being picked on in my neighborhood. I rushed over and took a blow aimed at her face in my chest instead. I glared and said "Leave her alone or I'll make you." The bullies were three older girls one with blue hair, green eyes, and a blue dress with a quirk that could make sparkling lights, the other two were twins with brown hair, blue eyes, and quirks to control small sparks of electricity and bubbles of water. The twin on the left controlled electricity the one on the right water. They combined with their boss made a good distraction that could blind someone or soak them and shock them. It was the middle of spring so being soaked was no big deal, but being shocked could cause major problems. They were like nine and they'd soaked the girl behind me to the bone. I noticed that the girl with the ability to make sparkling lights seemed to be using them to create illusions around us.

I glared and got into a fighting stance then they two twin tried to hit me with their quirks. I took the hits because I couldn't move out of the way while the girl was down then lunged forward and struck both of them in the chest with palm strikes knocking them on their butts. I turned to miss sparkles and said "Want to continue?" She shook her head and helped her friends up then they ran off.

I helped the girl to her feet and said "Hi there I'm Izuku Midoriya, who are you?" She pulled out a notepad and wrote down 'Hi my name is Kotegawa Yui, nice to meet you Midoriya san.' I smiled and said "Call me Izuku, is there a reason you prefer to write over speaking?" She nodded and wrote 'My quirk is called Siren's voice. If I don't control it, it can cause people to be trapped in a spell like trance where they have to listen to me. I have very shaky control especially when stressed so I tend to have to worry about affecting others with it.' I slowly blinked then grinned and said "THAT'S SO COOL!" excitedly. She blinked and looked at me questioningly. I said "You could be a great hero with that. I mean you could use your powers to subdue villains, calm pedestrians, etc."

She blushed and whispered "You really think so?" I nodded not enthralled by her spell knowing that she was putting a lot of effort into being able to talk to me even the little she could. She smiled and said "Thank you Izuku," in a soft tone and asked "Would you mind escorting me home?" I nodded and she smiled brightly which lit up her face then escorted her to her home a few blocks away. She had been visiting her grandma who lived on that street when she'd been startled and accidentally used her powers on Sparkles boyfriend making him run off when he came to his senses saying he had to be somewhere.

Yui tried to apologize but Sparkles just took her anger out by beating up Yui with her two goons. The three of them were bigger and stronger so Yui didn't stand a chance. I told her she should join a dojo and become a martial artist so that she could defend herself and she would have a way to fight if someone disabled her quirk. The reason she hadn't used her quirk on any of the girls was she had no control over it and if it had worked she'd have felt like crud for manipulating people. She wanted people to be just and kind on their own merits not because of brain washing. I agreed with her and told her she had nothing to be ashamed of. She'd smiled and thanked me then walked inside while I went to my kenjutsu training.

Kenjutsu is the study of swordsmanship here in Japan and can be categorized into other disciplines like Bushido for samurai families. I was a beginning practitioner of Kenjutsu and was barely allowed to hold a wooden blade. I was learning how to honor a blade and sometimes met a girl named Rin Kujou who was two years my senior and the attendant of Saki Tenjouin. Saki was rich, I mean really really rich, like her family was one of the richest in the world they were the top five richest in Japan and top twenty five in the world. Rin showed up at the school and would occasionally spar with me while Saki watched. Saki always laughed and said she didn't get how Rin was so good and I would always say "The same way I'm getting better, practice and knowing how to handle a blade and honor it."

She'd smile and say "Sorry kid but you obviously can't show your blade the honor it deserves facing off against Rin." Rin's quirk was like the manga character Kiba Yuuto's, Sword birth. She could create any kind of bladed weapon and create copies of any weapon she'd come across that was a sword, dagger, knife, or katana. I'd seen her create a perfect chef's knife with nothing but her quirk and a slab of rock that she transmuted. It was cool.

Basically her ability allowed her to turn any object into a blade that weighed the same and was the same length, width, and height. In essence she could make a blade from anything but chose to only use certain materials to honor the original craftsman of Japan. I'd seen her turn a stick into a sword but she said it still only had the durability of a stick. Now if she'd done the same with a rock it would have had the durability of a rock and been stronger than most swords but she refused to dishonor a blade by creating it of anything other than metal unless showing her quirk off to Saki, or in a hurry to defend her lady. She'd made the stick into a blade to kill a snake that was about to bite Saki. I had congratulated her on filling her role and she'd thanked me then said "This doesn't mean you get to slack off Izu, I will see you in the regional tournaments when we're young adults."

I'd quickly agreed and we switched to the topics of heroes. Saki never told me what her quirk was and she was down to earth enough not to show it off to others so I didn't know what it was until I met her again later in life and she needed to use it.

Other people I met after those two but around the same age, maybe a few years older than I was at the time I met Saki and Rin, were Keiko Kirishima, a girl with a hardening quirk who talked about being manly, Mina Ashido, a girl who's quirk was called acid and had mutated to have pinks skin, gold eyes, and pink horns on her forehead, and I met Momo Yaoyorozu. She was slightly wealthier than Saki at the number fourth place in Japan in the wealth department and I met her through Saki. Momo was looking for someone to talk to about her quirk and Saki recommended me. She said and I quote 'Izuku's a nice kid with a quirk obsession. He's helped Rin discover all sorts of stuff, if anyone can help you think up more creative uses of your quirk it's Izu.' Momo came to my master's training area and watched me go through sword training then walked up looking out of place and asked "Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

I nodded slowly curious why she wanted me and she said "A mutual friend told me I could find you here on Fridays and that you could help me expand upon my quirk." I hummed softly then went through my memory banks of who could have possibly told someone about my quirk obsession. It came down to Yui, Rin, Keiko, and Saki. Only Rin and Saki knew where I trained in swordsmanship so I looked at her curiously. I knew she couldn't have been one of Rin's regular friends because she didn't look like a kendo enthusiast.

I said "Saki?" She nodded and I said "Let me finish up, put my blade away then we can go to a cafe and you can tell me what you need help with and I can tell you what I can figure based on your description of your quirk." She nodded in thanks and walked to sit next to my sensei as I finished training then did my daily rituals before putting the practice blade away. I got up afterward, stowed my gear in my bag and started for the door motioning for Momo to catch up. She did so quickly and I asked "So Saki really recommended me? Is it because I'm a total quirk fan boy despite being male?" She nodded and I sighed saying "Of course. Before we get started I'll show you my notes and you can decide if you want my help or not based on them not Saki's word, kay?" She nodded again and we walked to a local cafe I went to on my cheat days.

I held open the door and let Momo enter first. She looked around as I entered behind her and I figure this is what she saw a quaint little cafe with posters on the walls of heroes, comics, manga, etc on bookshelves scattered by seating areas, and booths where people could order their food and drinks and relax. Yes it was a hero cafe for nerds. Momo giggled when she saw it and I smiled then escorted her to my usual table where the waitress arrived. She said "Ah Izuku here for another cheat day?" I nodded and she said "The usual? Also this your girlfriend, because if so Rin's going to be mad you didn't tell her you were on the market."

I chuckled at the nekomimi waitress, her quirk just giving her cat ears and tail, and said "No Mira this is just a friend of Rin's mistress who had a quirk question for me." She nodded in understanding and I asked Miss Yaoyorozu "Would you like anything off the menu, they have a strawberry short cake sundae that's too die for."

She said "Sure I'll try one. It never hurts when someone tells me to try something to branch out and do so. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu by the way, Mr. Midoriya, Miss Mira." Mira smiled her pink cat tail wagging around behind her and I handed her my wallet. She laughed and Momo asked "What's so funny about Izuku handing you his wallet?"

Mira said "Izuku has a habit of forgetting to pull out the yen necessary so he just lets we waitresses get the money while we get his order then he doesn't have to worry. We told him it's fine he's got lots of credit with us after never dining and dashing, and actually paying for a no good loser who dropped by one days' meal because the jerk did a dine and dash. Said he was the older brother of a friend of his so he felt obligated to pay."

Momo blinked in surprise and Mira nodded then walked off to get my usual hot chocolate and croissant, and Momo's shortcake sundae. I pulled out one of my hero analysis notebooks and handed it to her to browse while I cooled down in the air conditioning. She read my notes for a while then said "You're very detailed." I nodded and she said "So what would you tell me I could do if I told you my quirk is called creation and as long as I know the chemical formula for it, and the parts that make it up, I can make anything that's non living?"

I looked at her and asked "Really?" She nodded. I stretched then said "Well that means you can make medicines, high end material like diamonds, carbon fiber tubing, etc. In essence you could use your quirk for a lot of stuff. I can't really think of a time when it wouldn't come in handy or a situation where it wouldn't be helpful. Honestly it's a little scary what you could do. In a good way though."

She blinked and said "Medicine, carbon fiber tubing, diamonds, I never thought of any of that. Thanks so much Izuku you helped me in one session get outside my comfort zone of things I'm used to working with such as steel, iron, wood, etc." I waved her off as our orders arrived and put my wallet back in my pants then dug in while Momo did the same. She sighed and said "This is heavenly."

I smiled and said "Told you it was good Ms. Yaoyorozu." She nodded and dug in with a fervor only seen on chocoholics with a death by chocolate cake. I chuckled as I ate my croissant and drank my hot chocolate. After we were done we agreed to keep in touch and she gave me her cell number. I gave her mine in return and we parted ways. I was, ten at the time I think.

About two years later I started Middle School where I ran into Yui as my class representative, Kaa-chan as a member of my class, Rin as my two year senior alongside Saki and their friend Aya who's quirk was the ability to bind two things together. Middle school passed uneventfully other than the fights with Kaa-chan, spars with Rin, and training with Kendo Sensei and Navoros Sensei my kendo instructor. Everything stayed pretty normal and routine throughout middle school. However everything changed in high school, and that change started with an alien in the bathtub.

**HELLO ALL BACK WITH YET ANOTHER STORY! THIS TIME IT'S HERO ACADEMIA/TO LOVE RU! THAT SAID IZUKU IS OUR PROTAGONIST, ALONGSIDE LALA AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT INSPIRED THIS. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON WHEN WE MEET LALA AND DEKU GOES TO U.A. ALSO MEETING ALL MIGHT AND OTHER FEMALE PROTAGS! THANKS HOPE YOU ENJOYED SEEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2 Lala Deviluke and All Might

Chapter 2: Lala Deviluke and All Might

(3rd person POV)

Before we go back to Izuku, let's go fourteen years in the past, and far away across the galaxy to a young princess. This princess is Lala Satalin Deviluke, the oldest daughter of one Gid Lucione Deviluke, Lord and Emperor of the Milky Way Galaxy. On this day six years ago we see Lala working on a star ship. She has a smile on her face and is currently disassembling a Devilukean fusion engine. Lala hums as she disassembles the engine and is suddenly approached by her mother and father. Her father says "Lala we have much to discuss." She looks up at her father and nods as her mother picks her up and they carry her to their room. They sit down and Gid says "As the primary princess of Deviluke you have a duty. A duty to when you're old enough marry the strongest and keep the empire going."

Now Lala was very smart, also very naive, but smart nonetheless. She asked "Why's that papa? Am I supposed to be a broodmare or something?"

Gid replied "Is your mother my brood mare my little Satalin, star destroyer?" She shook her head and he said "Then why would marrying make you into a brood mare, hmm?"

Lala replied "Because most men would just see me as a tool to use to gain more power. I want to marry for love, I'd rather no one knew I was a princess until after they'd gotten to know me and like me for me. The idea of power seems to change people for the worse, look at that one boy who you promoted to a fleet commander and had to execute because he went mad with power. It's not good papa."

Gid sighed and said "Sephie explain to your daughter how this is the best way or I will just order her to do this. I refuse to be made a mockery of by my own child. Ever since Asara nee left the empire I've been running myself ragged trying to track her down. It's infuriating knowing that my sister is out there somewhere hiding among lesser beings. It doesn't help Golden Darkness is also out there."

Sephie Michaela Deviluke replied "You and I both know Golden Darkness isn't a threat right now. She swore to take only government contracts for the next ten years. After that she is allowed to live her life because you feel she'll understand that the government is her ally. Anyway go blow some stuff up I'll talk to our oh so rebellious daughter." Gid nodded and left the room. Sephie turned to her daughter and said "Alright my sweet little daughter it's time we talked about responsibility."

Lala nods sadly and says "Ok Mama. What do we need to talk about responsibility for though?" Sephie just stared at her daughter who she knew was playing dumb. Lala sighed and said "Sorry Mama. I'll be serious. So really why do we have to talk about this you could just tell Papa I'll listen then when I turn eighteen I can search for love while he searches for suitors."

Sephie sighed and said "You wouldn't believe it but your father is to smart for that. He can't detect when I'm lying but he would instantly see through you. The suitor games commence in six years. You have six years to prepare to start meeting people who'll want to marry you. In the meantime you'll be taking classes your father and I consider important for a princess to know. Your sisters are two years old right now and you are four, so when they are eight and you are ten you will meet your first suitor. I know you're not ok with being used as a bargaining chip, but it's the fate of a princess in the Devilukean empire my dear darling daughter. I'm sorry Lala."

A year passes, and Lala is taciturn, making things to cause harm, and down right vicious to everyone as she feels there is no hope. However a year later things change. She goes back to her bubbly self, she has a leaf pendant around her neck, and she smiles again. The light is back in the palace and even Gid breathes a sigh of relief to have his daughter back. Little does anyone know Lala has a plan to leave the planet when she's eighteen. She plans on meeting the man again. The man who gave her the necklace. However that's a story for another time. We'll turn the clock forward another twelve years to our current time.

Lala is flying throughout space dodging lasers, missiles, and other ships trying to broadside her small craft. She dodged growling to herself "They will not prevent me from seeing him again. He said he lived on earth and that's where I'm going." She dodges more lasers, missiles and rushes from the three ships following her. Over her com she shouts out "I'm not going back Zastin!"

Zastin replies "Lala sama you will return with us to planet Deviluke. You are needed on the planet and you must still pick a suitor from those available to you! It is your destiny!" Lala groaned at that believing destiny is what people made it not what people told you to do.

Lala replied "Forget it Zastin I'm not going back until I choose too. My destiny is to find him and help him become the man I remember! He said he would be in his last year of high school right now so I gotta find him before he starts college!" She dodged another trio of blasts only for one to weaken her shields. She sighed and muttered "Why can't they understand that my life is my own! I don't want to be someone's broodmare which is what half those aliens want, and the other half just see me for my ability to make dangerous tech or position. None of t hem want Lala the girl they all want Lala the princess, It's not fair!"

Lala didn't realize her mutters were being broadcasted across the communication channel so it was a surprise to her when Zastin replied "We understand princess but you have to go back. You're father needs you on Deviluke. If you don't return he will have major political fallout. Honestly I'm amazed you haven't started back yourself based on a dream from your younger days." Lala glared at the screen cutely thinking _"Dream from my younger days? Mama was there when I met him. He said he could understand my problem as he was once powerless too. Even back then he's the only one who saw me as a scared little girl and not a princess! I need to find him and help him be strong so he can take over for my father!" _

Lala sighed and said "Zastin you'll have to shoot me down. I refuse to continue the suitor games and even more importantly I refuse to return to Deviluke until I'm ready. I will one day return but that day is not today!" She dodged a few more blasts, though a missile weakened her shield further making it start to glow red in the cockpit. She hummed and redirected half her weapon systems power to the shields the other half to the engines. Now she was barreling through space at light speed.

Zastin said "LALA SAMA CEASE ADN DESIST AT ONCE OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN COMPLETELY!" Lala sent a video image of her sticking out her tongue as she neared the coordinates her mother gave her of planet earth. She noticed the Charmian fleet guarding the planet. They sent out warnings to the four ships but Lala continued onward only for a Charmian laser to blast her engines leaving her floating dead in space. She swore softly and activated Pyon Pyon Warp Kun, her teleportation device. Meanwhile Zastin was saying "Charmian Fleet stand down this is Zastin Devilkin. I am retrieving princess Lala for Sephie Sama and Lord Gid. You just disabled her ship so we'll retrieve it and leave the star system promptly. Thank you have a good day."

The Charmian ship replied with an affirmative then helped Zastin use a tractor beam to pull Lala's ship to his own. Meanwhile Lala was down on earth about to appear in our lovable hero's bathtub naked as the day she was born. Let's go back to Izuku's POV now and see what he's been up to, shall we?

(Izuku POV)

It had been a long day at Musutafu High. I'd gotten into another fight with Kaa-chan. I'd run afoul of Yui and the discipline committee, and I'd had to work out with the local sports teams who pissed me off quite a bit with their attitudes toward me for being quirkless. As I walked home there was a villain attack where Kamui Woods and Death arms had to stop a band of thieves. The thieves had interesting quirks. One had guns for hands, one had a shark like body, and the third had a pair of goat horns and legs. So that held me up, and when I got home all I wanted was to take a nice long bath. Mom was at the store so I just ran a bath and climbed in relaxing my overtaxed muscles.

As I sat in the bath I thought about my dream. My dream to become the number one hero. It was a lot closer than as a child, I'd grown to be six foot two, my hair had grown out so I kept it in a ponytail, my physique was more muscular, and my body was prepared for anything. I yawned and closed my eyes mumbling "Why do I keep having to fight so much harder than anyone else. Is it really just because I'm a guy without a quirk?" Now I know males don't have quirks but it seemed kind of stupid that what was once half the population now had eighty percent of the power. I mean the high school teachers were telling girls who could just make their fingers longer they could be a hero but a man who worked all his life and had no quirk couldn't be one? What the heck, you know? It wasn't fair but then again I knew everyone wasn't created equal so fair was no big deal.

I heard bubbles forming beside me and felt the water rolling midway through these thoughts. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked as a girl with pink hair and a beautiful figure appeared. I blushed and said "Would you like a towel?" She nodded without opening her eyes as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist then handed her one to wrap around her body as I drained the tub. I sighed and said "I guess we'd better go to my room, huh?" She nodded humming and followed me seeming to be studying me with each step we took. I coughed into my hand and said "Something I can help you with, Miss?"

She smiled and said "You look strong, do you train a lot?" I nodded and she said "Great then you probably know the guy I'm looking for. He's a high school student at Musutafu high named Deku." I blinked wondering why she knew my childhood nickname that Kaa-chan used to insult me. She saw the dark look on my face and said "Oh no, he hasn't caused you any problems has he? I heard he wanted to be a hero so I came to help him with my inventions."

I studied her and said "Inventions like the one on your wrist?" She nodded happily and I said "What's it do exactly?"

She said "It's called Pyon Pyon Warp Kun and it's a teleportation device." I blinked surprised and slightly amazed. I figured it worked cause she did teleport into my bathroom. I smiled slightly and she asked "So, can you tell me where Deku is?" I nodded and she said "WOOHOO! Where is he?"

I smiled slightly and said "I'm Deku." She studied me and slowly lit up with a happy glow. I said "Why are you looking to help me be a hero anyway?" She smiled slightly and shook her head not saying why it was she was looking for me. I said "Make a promise to someone or something?" She nodded and I said "Alright then I won't pry." She smiled and glomped me. I chuckled and said "What's your name stranger?"

She giggled and bonked herself on the head sticking out her tongue cutely saying "I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke. I'm the first princess of planet Deviluke. I'm also looking for you because I promised someone I'd help you hold your resolve to be a hero and stop you from making mistakes that would get others hurt if at all possible. Have you met a girl named Mei Hatsume?" I shook my head and she said "When you meet her could you introduce us?" I nodded and she said "Yay I'll have an inventing buddy!"

I sighed and said "Guessing this Hatsume person is someone else you promised to help?" Lala nodded and I said "Alright I'm really curious where your getting your info but for now I'll buy it. What do you have to prove you are an alien?" I was skeptical but I had to admit it'd be cool to meet an alien, especially one who was a cute girl. She opened her towel so I turned around. I heard cloth rustling and asked "You decent?"

I think she nodded, before realizing I couldn't see and saying "Yep." I turned around and saw a tail on her rear. She smiled and said "I have a tail, see? Humans don't have these, right?" I smiled and she said "What?"

I said "Male humans, no. Females with a quirk, yes. Does your quirk make you transform at the moon or something?"

She looked at me confused and asked "What's a quirk? I mean I know a little about earth culture but nothing about these quirks your talking about." I studied her looking for any signs of deceit. When I couldn't find any she smiled seeing me relax and said "Honestly I may pretend to be human if humans have tails and I won't have to hide mine. What do you think we should call my 'quirk'?"

I thought about it and said "Devil kin. It will allow you to get away with a lot more than just having a devil tail. If you ever had wings it would allow you to show them and it would cover super strength and what not. Anyway I need to get dressed." She nodded and turned her back as I quickly dropped my towel and pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt. I told her it was ok to turn around and she did so then my window was smashed in by a small flying robot. I sighed and mumbled "Mom's going to kill me for that. Maybe I can tell her it wasn't my fault." I continued on mumbling after that until Lala stopped me.

She said "PEKE! I see you found me. Time to do your thing." The robot nodded and Lala said "Dress Form," then the robot turned into an outfit on Lala I looked at her confused and she said "Peke's my costume robot." I nodded slowly and suddenly the entire wall was blown in. Lala looked at Peke and asked "Did you make sure you weren't followed?"

Peke replied "Um, No Lala sama. I didn't believe I was so I just tracked you down."

Lala glared up at her hat, the head of the robot, and yelled "YOU STUPID ROBOT! PEKE YOU WERE SUPPPOSED TO MAKE SURE YOU WEREN'T FOLLOWED! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE SURE NO ONE FOLLOWED YOU! NOW THEY KNOW WHERE I AM!"

I poked Lala's shoulder and said "They who?"

Lala sighed and said "People that were sent after me."

I nodded humming and said "Alright, makes sense. I guess that means we'll just have to run." I picked up my bokuto, a wooden sword, and swung it connecting with head of one of the people who'd burst in through my bedroom wall. He went down hard and his partner punched at my face. I dodged it smacking him on the wrist with my bokuto and making him wince. I kicked him out the hole then jumped over to the next roof with Lala in tow. We ran along the roofs and I asked her "Why do you want to run away from wherever your running from?"

She said "Because I'm being forced to do something against my will. I hate it. I just want to live my own life and not be told what I can and can't do." I thought _"She sounds like me. I hate how no one believed in my dream aside from mom and people who really got to know me. Yet as we got over my group of people who believed in me dwindled until it was only me and mom. First it was Kaa-chan, then it was Itsuka, then Yui, then Rin, none of them believe in me anymore for some reason. I have to prove to the world a man can be a hero!" _

I dodged a thrown piece of rubble scooping Lala into my arms and said "Then I'll fight for you to have your way. I'll fight for you to be able to fulfill your dreams just as I'll fight for mine. I promise that I Izuku Midoriya will help you Lala Satalin Deviluke find your own dreams and achieve all your goals. Starting with getting out from under a tyrant's thumb."

She smiled tearfully and said "Thank you Izuku. I promise to help you become a hero. I promise no matter what you are going to be the greatest hero of all time." While we were distracted we ran out of roof. I fell and landed in front of Yui in only my boxers with Lala on my stomach cause I'd rolled so she wouldn't hit the ground and had placed her in my arms. I got up wincing and grabbed Lala's hand about to run off.

Yui called out "IZUKU ARE YOU OK!" Then she walked over and saw my state of dress and said "How Shameless! Why aren't you wearing any pants?" I shrugged and she said "You pervert! You need to go home and get dressed right now!" I chuckled and patted her head then started running with Lala as the goon squad appeared behind us. Well goon duo not squad. Yui called after us "Izuku you will explain this to me tomorrow at school, you hear me!?" I nodded and waved over my shoulder then turned and ran under the train tracks to the local park.

Lala hummed thoughtfully and asked "Who was that?" I grinned and held up a hand to stop her as we ended up in the middle of the park.

I sighed and said "That was Kotegawa Yui. Or Yui Kotegawa if you put family name last. She's the head of the discipline committee at my school. She's a pretty cool girl but she's been different ever since she saw something that made her stop believing in me. It hurt, a lot to lose her faith. Anyway let's go." She nodded and we started running again only for the two goons in suits and a guy in armor to appear around us.

Lala glared and said "Zastin, Smuts, Maul, GO AWAY!" They ignored her closing in on us and I prepared for the fight of my life raising my bokuto and and getting into a fighting stance. Zastin hummed and Lala said "I SAID GO AWAY! Tell Papa I don't plan on marrying anyone he's chosen and that I'll find my own husband! I refuse to be a piece in a galactic game of chess!"

Zastin, who had long silver hair, gray eyes, and a tail like Lala's said "Sorry Lala sama your father's orders supersede your own." I growled at that and lunged at Zastin. He dodged my first swing which was sloppy with anger and said "You are dishonoring your blade." That stopped me dead and I turned my rage into a cool fire rather than a hot burning mess. I swung at Zastin's head again. He blocked my blow with the hilt of his sword then took a swing at me. I dodged it and used my blade to hit his tow companions who were moving in to capture Lala while I was distracted.

I glared and said "Three jackasses ganging up on an innocent girl really makes me angry. I promised Lala I'd protect her dream so that's what I'm going to do." I swung at Smuts and Maul's heads again causing them to recoil in fear. I lunged at them and they jumped back out of my reach then turned and rushed Zastin. He parried each of my attacks looking surprised I could keep up with him. I glared and said "You're holding back." He nodded and I stretched then swung hard hitting him int the knee cap. He winced and dropped to one knee holding his other leg, then I kicked him in the face. I turned and tossed my bokuto to Lala then got into a martial arts stance.

However as I was preparing Lala suddenly shouted "Go go Vacuum kun." I blinked and mouthed 'Vacuum kun?' Lala nodded and pulled me out of the way of it as it sucked up Zastin, Smuts, and Maul.

I said "Ok Lala you can shut it off now. I mean you kind of got the bad guys. You can shut it off, right?" She nodded and started typing away on her cellphone looking thing. I blinked and asked "What's that?"

She smiled and said "This is my D dial." I slowly nodded and looked at her questioningly then swore as the machine started vacuuming up even faster. She giggled self consciously and said "I guess I don't know how to shut it off, only make it go faster." I swore and she said "I have something that can destroy it though."

I sighed in relief and said "Awesome, give it to me so I can blow this thing to smithereens." She nodded and handed me a rocket launcher after typing into her D dial. I pointed it at the machine and said "Bye bye Doc octorock." She giggled and I said "What it looks like and octorock from Zelda," before blasting the thing sky high. As it exploded I handed Lala the launcher to put away then said "Let's head back to my apartment." She nodded and we headed home.

When we got to the house Lala repaired the wall then we went to bed,. Well I went to bed Lala stayed up tinkering with something.

I woke up the following morning with Lala clinging to me, naked as the day was long. I admired her figure under the sheets then got up and started on breakfast for mom, Lala, and I. I finished about ten minutes later when Lala entered the room with Peke on and my mother entered from the bath looking refreshed. She was still slim, though she'd gained a little weight until I had her going on jogs with me. She kept her womanly figure and smiled at me saying "Hey Hunny. Who's your friend?"

Lala smiled and said "I'm Lala Deviluke. Nice to meet you Ms. Midoriya."

Mom smiled and said "You as well Lala. Where did you meet Izuku?" I grinned happy they were getting along as I finished cooking then sat down at the table after setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of everyone. Mom and Lala talked throughout the morning while I headed to school.

However a few hours later I forgot my lunch and Lala brought it to me. I smiled and thanked her only for Kaa-chan and Yui to appear and start questioning her. Lala giggled and Kaa-chan got pissed. She challenged her to a fight which Lala accepted and the two went outside. I didn't see the fight, too busy eating, but when they came in Lala looked pristine and Kaa-chan looked haggard. Yui sat and ate lunch with me then agreed to show Lala around since she'd gotten a permission slip from my mom to join the school. Something about keeping track of her baby or some such, I dunno.

The principal let her in because he was a shameless pervert, and he thought her quirk sounded cool. That afternoon I walked home with Lala, taking a short cut, and ended up in a dark alley under a bridge when a manhole opened and I was attacked by a slime creature. I say creature when really it was someone's quirk. I struggled until Lala pulled me free then a wave of air pressure sent the villain scattering. Standing at the sewer lid was All Might. I nearly passed out from a lack of oxygen and excitement but Lala kept me awake. I told Lala I'd meet her at home and she said "Ok Izuku, see you there," then headed off.

I turned to All Might and saw she was about to leave. I grabbed onto her pant leg as she took off like a damn fool then we landed on a roof and I asked "Do you think I could be a hero?" She showed me a scar on her side and said "No. I don't think you can be a hero. Hero work is hard for women with quirks, let alone for a male with no quirk who just has a little training under his belt."

I winced at that and said "Alright All Might thanks." I didn't let this deter me from my dream, but I knew that it would be even harder than I thought if no one, not even All Might the symbol of peace believed in my dream.

As I left the building I heard about a villain attack and went to check it out. It was a giant villain terrorizing the train tracks. Kamui Woods stepped in to stop him, but instead he was stopped by a new hero named Mount Lady. I left after that and then heard explosions coming from an alley. I rushed in as the people gathered and the heroes from earlier were standing back waiting for someone with a better quirk. I saw it was Kaa-chan in the middle of the mess so I ran forward and pulled her out.

A wave of pressure knocked the villain flying and All Might stood there. She said "Thank you young Midoriya for reminding me of my fighting spirit." I smiled at her then left with Kaa-chan who split ways with me soon after.

She'd told me she wasn't going to thank me which I understood clearly and hummed as I walked. I was stopped halfway home by All Might who said the words I wanted to hear. "YOU CAN BE A HERO!" I smiled slightly and nearly fainted then she told me we had ten months to make me fit to inherit her quirk. I agreed and we met up at Dagobah beach. Lala said she'd come by later and I got to work clearing the beach. Meanwhile Lala was designing me a proper super suit. All in All the end of high school was a golden age for me. So I prepared for UA in no time at all. So in essence UA HERO COURSE HERE I COME!

**There we go chapter 2. I added a lot from the series so I didn't feel like going back over it. I did however have to cover Lala and why she is the way she is. That said I NEED A BETA READER! I need someone to bounce ideas off of who knows MHA and To Love Ru. If you're interested let me know because I have no reason to create chapter three until this is done. I need someone who can tell me if I'm going off the walls and stuff. If interested i guess i can start typing on google docs or something. Anyway let me know if you're interested and I'll pick who I feel is best for the job thanks. **


End file.
